Caladrius
Caladrius is a Shoot 'em Up released by MOSS in April 2013 for the XBox 360 in Japan. It was later released for Arcade the same year. The game later received an updated re-release from the PS3 titled Caladrius Blaze. Gameplay Element Shots Each character is equipped with a normal shot and three different element shots, special attacks which vary depending on the ship and consumes the Element gauge. Each character can use three types of Element shot, attack, support, and defense. The Element gauge recovers gradually as time passes. You can also acquire Element Cores hidden in each stage to recover the Element gauge. You can strengthen the Element Shots by using the Ether Chips after you clear each stage. The gauge will fill up as you attack the enemy with the Element Shot, and once the ether gauge is full, you can acquire the chip. Element Burst When all Element gauges are above 50%, pressing all 3 Element Shot buttons simultaneously will launch Element Burst. The attack will destroy enemy bullets and fill the entire screen. When enemy bullets are destroyed, the attack will continue to fill the entire screen until one gauge hits 0. The attacks differ according on the character. Fusion (AC only) In Caladrius AC, the Fusion replaces the Element Burst. When all Element gauges are above 50%, pressing all 3 Element Shot buttons simultaneously activates Fusion. Once launched, the attack will cancel all enemy attacks across the entire screen and Element Shots will power up. Score Rate System Score rate refers to the multiplier that appears once enemies are destroyed. The score rate begins at 1.00 but increases as more enemies are destroyed through the Element Shot. In the game's original version, the rate increases by 0.02% and returns to 0 once defeated. In the Arcade version, it is 2.5 times easier for the rate to increase, but if you go a certain period of time without destroying enemies, the rate will gradually decrease. Shame Break When certain conditions are satisfied, cut-in images of characters will appear and the side image will change. The Boss’ attack will become more fierce, and the player character will be able to inflict higher damage to the enemy. Also, if you clear a stage without being killed once, a hidden image will appear. Story A peaceful era meets its end by one alchemist. Paracelsus, the wandering genius alchemist, introduces a strand of alchemy that can control the element Ether. The technology enabled humans to reconstitute and control the element that constructs the world and create various powers. This new invention was used to process minerals and manufacture machines, facilitating incredible advancements in medicine, culture, and various industries. And so, ever since Paracelsus systemized the art of alchemy, happiness continued to permeate throughout the Kingdom. Or so everyone assumed. The peace and progress brought by alchemy erased from history the horrors it caused. And alchemy only remained as a legend. The family originated by Paracelsus found a village near the Kingdom borders, and lived in hiding while protecting the forbidden spell their ancestor left behind. But there was one man who coveted it above all. That man was Graham, King of the new Baladin Kingdom of Saraza Republic. The King incites a couple of young men from the forbidden spell village to steal the forbidden spell in turn for fame and power. With the forbidden spell in his hands, the King bestows enormous wealth and status to the men as promised. Considering that he has kept his end of the promise, he soon begins to cover up what he has done. He decides that all of Paracelsus’ descendants who know the existence of the forbidden spell are potential threats, and massacres every single one in the village. Then he forms a new army using the forbidden spell, collecting the goods he needs from the people. The Kingdom belonged to the King, and it was for the King to decide what to do with his people’s lives. No one dared to speak up to the King who had gone insane. The sight of people being sacrificed for the creation of weapons was no different then hell. Those weapons containing enormous number of human souls were stationed across the Kingdom, and peace quickly deteriorated into terror. But there were three people who noticed Alex, the Captain of the Guardian Knights, who had left the Kingdom on a mission, finds out about the disturbances at a town she stopped by on her way back. What her innocent eyes witnessed was how her beloved Kingdom had plummeted down. Determined to do all it takes to rectify her Kingdom, she marches forward to save everyone. And amongst the family massacred by the mad King, one person, Kei, survived. Thanks to the protection of his family, Kei survives and decides to destroy the forbidden spell. And upon realizing that the ancestor his family worshiped only caused them sorrow, he heads to the Kingdom with his mind filled with resentment. The church loses contact with the cardinal, and decides to send a nun to the Kingdom. Sister Maria, beloved by Goddess Lydia. She heads to Baladin Kingdom to gift light as her goddess had taught her. With determination in their hearts, they soar through the blue sky with their silver wings left by Paracelsus. The mad king smiles as he witnesses the horrors, as if he enjoys his evil creations. As if to rejoice the close of a bright era that seemed to have no end, and the beginning of endless darkness... Characters The four people who fight against the disturbances in Baladin Kingdom. With the silver wings left by the alchemist Paracelsus that soar through the blue sky, they attempt to confront the mad King... Alex Martin (CV: Mami Uchida) * Gender: Female * Birth date: August 10 * Age: 17 years old * Height: 159cm * Occupation: Captain of the Guardian Knights * Ship: Sword Ifurita She was born a commoner, but became Captain of the Guardian Knights at age 17. Quick to act, courageous, and strongly determined, she heads to the turmoiled Kingdom after realizing its horrors. Kei Percival (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga) * Gender: Male * Birth date: November 25 * Age: 19 years old * Height: 178cm * Occupation: Alchemist * Ship: Valkyrie Lance Remaining survivor of the family originated by Paracelsus, the creator of the forbidden spell. He grew up being called a genius on a level not seen since Paracelsus. He fights to destroy with his own hands the forbidden spell his ancestor created. Maria Therese Bloomfield (CV: Shiori Izawa) * Gender: Female * Birth date: April 8 * Age: 16 years old * Height: 155cm * Occupation: Sister of the Kingdom Church * Ship: Lighting Justitia A Sister in a little church near the Kingdom’s borders. Due to possessing special powers, she was separated from her parents as a child and left at the church. Sophia Fulcanelli (CV: Yumi Shimizu) * Gender: Female * Birth date: February 3 * Age: 24 years old (in her lifetime) * Height: 160cm * Occupation: Assistant of Paracelsus (in her lifetime) * Ship: Howl Loreley Paracelsus’ sole pupil during his lifetime. She falls into slumber deep under the sea, but she awakes sensing traces of the forbidden spell. To fulfill her master’s wishes and to help those fighting against the forbidden spell, she soars high towards the sky... Nightmare of Lilith (CV: Aya Yamamoto) * Gender: Female (by appearance) * Birth date: May 19 (the day she materialized) * Age: 15 years old (by appearance) * Height: 155cm * Occupation: Hatred * Ship: Crawling Grudge The product of Paracelsus’ failed forbidden spell experiment. She is the materialization of the hatred of all those who had been sacrificed in the form of the royal princess. She heads to the Kingdom in need of power to break Paracelsus’ seal and escape the ship. Caladrius (CV: Akane Sanada) * Gender: Male * Birth date: September 2 * Age: 12~13 years old (when he changed into human form) * Height: 151cm (when he was in the celestial world) * Occupation: Divine Bird (Goddess Lydia's messenger) * Ship: His wings and the Divine Bird's Amulet One of the divine birds that serve Goddess Lydia. He acts as the agent of the goddess who cannot descend upon the human world and bestows blessing upon the people. This time as well, he is ordered by the goddess to visit Baladin Kingdom and save the people’s souls. Boss Characters The mad King succeeds in unlocking the sealed forbidden spell. He creates new power by sacrificing his people, and envelopes his whole Kingdom in darkness. Iris Aline Baladin (CV: Rina Hidaka) Daughter of King Graham and his 4th wife. An illegitimate child, she desperately craves for her father’s attention. Usually she is a happy and carefree child, the epitome of innocence, but still of royal blood, she can be willful and proud. Eleanor Riegel (CV: Akira Kasahara) Senior Researcher of the Royal Alchemist Association. Because she grew up penniless, she is extremely sensitive about her past. Having devoted herself to nothing but research in order to succeed, she despises those who whine about reality while doing nothing and considers them failures. Milia Marivene (CV: Yuri Gato) A popular songstress in the Kingdom. Many men court her, but she is shy and timid and tends to stay away from interacting with people. She hated hurting people, but the Kingdom’s horrors end up tarnishing her kindness. Islay Jena Pulsion (CV: Natsue Sasamoto) Captain of the Royal Knights at Baladin Kingdom, nicknamed the King’s Shield. She has a strong sense of responsibility and values fairness. She is from a noble family but has no regard for class and is very close friends with Alex who was born a commoner. Graham Galadis Baladin (CV: Naoki Koshida) The 12th King of Baladin Kingdom. He was once praised as a wise and benevolent ruler. But perhaps his fairness acted as poison, as his servants who had served him even at his father’s time betray him and strips him of his loved ones. His resentment towards his own weakness and the pursuit of invincible power drives him insane, leading him to meddle with the forbidden spell. Beelzebub (CV: Hiromi Ra) Demon King who administers Gluttony out of the seven sins. She was originally up in the heavens, but became a fallen angel. She is very bored at not being able to leave the underworld, when the gate to the human world opens through the 8th forbidden spell, Gates of Hell. Boss Characters introduced in AC Cecilia Nel Albright (CV: Mamechiyo Nakamura) Member of the Royal Knights at Baladin Kingdom. She was half-forced by her parents to join the Royal Knights formed only of nobles. Mesmerized by the imposing Islay upon her join, she strives to become Vice-captain to be by her side. She has a particular hatred for Alex, the Captain of the Guardian Knights, who is close to Islay. Category:Games Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:Xbox 360 Category:Arcade Category:Moss